


Puzzle

by TheGreyLady



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreyLady/pseuds/TheGreyLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji is a puzzle with a thousand pieces, and Tezuka will happily spend his life trying to solve it. Very light slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle

Puzzle

Tezuka has always known that Fuji is a puzzle, one of the ones where you have to slide the pieces around to get them in the right place before you can see the whole picture. And sometimes you'll get close and you can almost tell what the picture is, maybe take a guess, but there are still parts of it you can't understand until the puzzle is complete.

Fuji, though, has a thousand pieces, and Tezuka has spent years trying to push them into the right place so he can see the picture. And he's okay with that, because as fierce as Fuji can be, Tezuka thinks he's also fragile, so Tezuka mustn't push too hard. He doesn't want to scare Fuji away.

Fortunately, Tezuka thinks Fuji is also trying to figure him out, because Fuji loves to test his limits—though Tezuka can honestly say that he doesn't hide much. He works hard and tries his best in everything because he knows it's important, because it's how he was raised. But maybe, he thinks, Fuji is the same way; maybe his motives, his actions, are simple, not the enigma Tezuka has always thought them to be.

Either way, Tezuka thinks he would be quite happy to spend his life figuring it out. And he thinks, from the way Fuji looks at him when he thinks Tezuka doesn't notice, intrigued and perhaps a bit hopeful, that Fuji feels the same way.


End file.
